


Pirates Never Back Down

by Pop_Culture_Salad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince "Charming" James Friendship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Daddy!Killian, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Culture_Salad/pseuds/Pop_Culture_Salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of daddy!killian one-shots featuring Captain Hook and his daughter, Flora. Lots of appearances by members of the Swan Clan. Lots of Captain Hook/Charming Bro-TP moments. Just a lot of fun fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirates Never Back Down

He watched her running around in the playground, a look of mischief in her eyes. A look he knew so well, having been on the receiving end of it so many times.  
He saw her freeze, having found her unsuspecting victim and walk slowly towards him, pink foam sword in her hand pointing straight ahead, stalking her prey. Killian knew he should stop her, not encourage this type of behavior. But what could he do?

She was a pirate’s daughter after all. It would be bad form. 

“Stop right there, scallywag. I know you stole my treasure. You will pay.” Her sweet angelic voice sounded almost menacing. She really had that growl down.  
“Cut it out, Flora!” her uncle Neal yelled, clearly over this game.  
“Enough, peasant. Time to walk the plank.” She led him to the edge of the playground, standing on the edge that separated the bark from the playground from the grass.  
“I’m not a peasant, I’m a prince.” He begrudgingly got up to stand on the edge, protesting the entire way. 

It was probably time to end this. As entertaining as this was, Killian knew Emma hated when Flora bullied her uncle, even if the little bugger deserved it sometimes. Also, David was standing a few feet next to him, clearly fighting an internal battle as to whether to step in and assist his son, or let him handle it on his own.  
Killian and David turned to look at each other, non-verbally communicating to the other that their children were up to no good.

“Avast, young lass, I think it’s time to go home” Hook decided that since it was his daughter who had instigated this time, it was his responsibility to end it.

“But daddy, Neal has to walk the plank, he stole our gold.”

“Yes but dear remember, Neal is family. We always grant mercy to those that house our blood. Now come on, your mother will be home soon.”  
Flora looked at her young uncle, then at her father who was quickly losing patience. Then back to Neal who had a look of frustration and boredom, typical for the seven year old.  
“Dead men tell no tales…” she grumbled before pushing him off the ledge. Neal let out an exasperated gasp as he landed, on both feet of course, on the other side. 

“Flora!” Killian yelled as he walked up to his daughter, feeling the anger rise. She had been pushing his buttons for the past few weeks, really fine tuning her defiance and newfound independence. 

“Ha, ha, guess you’re in trouble now, Flora.” Neal brushed his pants off as he walked towards his father, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. He remembered Neal going through that stage years earlier, so he did not envy his friend on his current situation. 

Flora put both of her hands on her small hips and made herself fall flat on her bottom, clearly not leaving without a fight. Hook went to her and knelt in front of her.  
“Sweetheart, angel, flesh of my blood…why did you ignore your father just now?” he was looking at her bright blue eyes, a feeling of wonder always escaping him because of how much they mirrored his own. 

“Because,” her resolve started to fade. She began to sniffle.

“Because pirates never back down, daddy.” She bit her lips and looked to the ground. 

Killian released the air he didn’t realize he was holding and looked up to the sky. “Bloody hell.” He whispered. She did it. She always managed to do it. He was completely and totally hers. With one simple word he forgot all the anger, hurt, despair, everything, and fell deeply in love with her again. 

Daddy

That was always his undoing.

He sighed and scooped her up easily, kissing her raven-black hair in the process. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him closer.

“Come on, time to go home” he whispered as he walked them out towards the street. He caught sight of David who was helping Neal get the bark out of his shoes. He reached out and ruffled his son’s hair as they stood up and followed Killian and Flora. 

“Wait, daddy, put me down.” Killian complied immediately, and watched his young daughter run to her grandfather and uncle.

“I’m sorry I made you walk the plank Neal. Next time we’ll share the treasure!”  
Neal laughed and reached for his foam sword from David’s hand. “No, you pirate! Next time we fight ‘till the death!” Flora let out a happy scream and went running towards the playground again, Neal quickly in pursuit.

David chuckled and went to go stand next to his friend.  
“Do you find it funny, Killian, that our children are inadvertently following our lead?” Killian turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m not sure I follow, mate.”  
“Well, take Flora for example” He turned to look at his granddaughter.  
“Always fighting for what’s hers, despite the cost. Never backing down from a fight.”  
He turned back to Killian “Now don’t tell me that doesn’t sound familiar.” 

Killian looked at his daughter who had somehow picked up her sword and was currently in a battle with Neal.  
Five years ago when he first laid eyes on Flora, he had felt something he had never felt before. Terror. A terror so strong and mighty it almost brought him down to his knees. How the hell was the mighty Captain Hook a father? After years of battling witches, fairies, sea creatures, Lost Boys, monsters, and the like, how would he ever stand a chance at battling something he had no knowledge of? Fatherhood?

He stood there in that room, watching his Emma cradle their child, smiling and murmuring as she looked down at their Flora. He remembered Henry run past him and practically jump onto the bed besides his mother, staring at his sister with a sense of awe. Emma’s parents were also standing nearby, laughing and fawning over their new grandchild.  
And there Killian stood, unable to move out of sheer terror. It wasn’t until David saw him paralyzed in the corner that he was able to find his footing.

“Killian” he spoke quietly to his friend as he approached him.  
“Killian, go. Go see your daughter. Just look at her, that’s all you got to do, man.” 

With a gentle shove by David, Killian walked slowly to his wife and daughter. As soon as he was within inches, Emma looked up to him and burst into tears. Happy tears. He sat next to her and dared to look down at the little bundle. “Heavens” he whispered as he saw his own eyes staring back at him. His arms moved automatically towards her, reaching down to pick up his daughter from Emma’s arms. He stared at her and immediately all the fear was gone. He managed to choke out a laugh as she moved her head, trying to get comfortable in her father’s arms. She only squirmed for a second. 

“You’re a natural” Mary Margaret smiled beaming from across the room. She was embracing Henry as they all watched this new family coming together.  
His family.

A loud cry of triumph brought him back to the present. Flora had defeated Neal as was evident by his dramatic fall to the ground, clutching his stomach, gasping for breath.  
“Come on, Neal” she reached for his hand, which he happily took, and helped him up.

They both came back running to their fathers, Neal reaching David’s hand first. Flora let out a primal scream as she approached Killian, quickly jumping to his chest. Killian easily caught her and threw her in the air before bringing her down and kissing her cheek. She grabbed his hook and started swinging it madly while they walked home.

“Daddy, is it okay to tell mommy that I killed Neal two times today?” Killian grimaced as his daughter stared at him pleadingly, waiting for his response. 

“How about you just tell her about all the fun you had playing, that sounds better than saying you ‘killed’ your uncle.” Flora tapped her chin twice, as if contemplating Killian’s words.

“Nah…” she finally settled as she began skipping, never letting go of her father’s hand.


	2. Best Sworder Wins

It was just before noon that Sunday afternoon, and the boys, plus one pirate princess, were out on the docks. Flora was clutching her stuffed dog, watching the scene unfolding in front of her, a look of awe and glee plastered on the five-year-old’s face. Her older brother Henry sat to her right watching just as intently, only breaking every few minutes to look down and jot notes on his writing pad.

“Get him dad!” Neal cheered from her left, dark eyes pinned straight ahead.

“Shh Neal, remember we can’t distract them” Flora whispered, placing her index finger to her lips as if to emphasize the severity of his actions. Neal quickly clamped both hands to his mouth, forgetting the most important rule of sitting out there and watching their fathers fight.

Things were never quiet for long in Storybrooke. Between monsters, witches, and other villains, both Killian and David knew it was important to have every weapon at their disposal. Making sure their sword fighting skills were top notch was of high importance in the event of a further breach to their safety. Considering both men were the best swordsmen around, who else would they practice with?

Their weekly sessions started, innocently enough, during Saturday morning brunch, when Henry approached David and asked to resume their long forgotten sword-fighting lessons. After all, getting stuck in a sleeping curse, being kidnapped, having your body taken over by Peter Pan, and having your mind erased for a whole year did put halt on such lessons.

“Now boy,” Killian perked up at Henry’s suggestion “why wouldn’t you come to me with such a request? A pirate is a master swordsman after all” he grinned as he spoke the last part, causing Emma to roll her eyes and walk into the kitchen.

“Listen up, Hook” David emphasized as he stood from the table and walked behind his grandson “Of course Henry would come to me. Not only am I Henry’s grandfather, but I have also slain several worthy adversaries in my time. ”   
Killian let out an exasperated sigh as both men continued to argue, each giving an impassioned speech as to why they should be the one to teach him. Henry turned to his mother and gestured for help. Emma simply shrugged as she lifted her mug of cocoa with a raised eyebrow. Sorry kid, you brought this on yourself she appeared to be saying. 

“Listen, pirate,” David spoke up as Henry snuck into the kitchen with his mother and sister “we all have our roles here. Mary Margaret is teaching him to be a successful tracker. Robin is teaching him archery. Regina is teaching him magic.” 

“Oh!” Emma interrupted “Don’t forget, I’m teaching him sarcasm and irony, both very important skills here.”

Henry laughed, but David and Killian pretended to ignore her. “Plus, you’re already teaching him how to sail and navigate. Face it, Killian I’m the sword guy”  
“I thought we established that you were the cool grandpa?” Killian mocked  
“You should have a contest.” Flora spoke up from her corner of the table, milk mustache displayed on her lips. “The best sworder wins” she exclaimed with a raise of the arms.

All the adults turned and considered her statement. Killian and David turned to each other and both smiled something wicked. The discussion was over.   
Over the course of the next few days, a rating score was implemented, using standardized measures that were developed by Killian and David (and Mary Margaret for good measure). Henry would use the scale to rate each men weekly on various corresponding skills. It was agreed by all involved that he, the heart of the truest believer, would be the most objective and score them appropriately. And Henry took the responsibility with pride.  
Unfortunate for both men, Henry also never disclosed who had won each particular round. Henry figured that by being ignorant of their scores both men would be more competitive and more likely to perform at a level of a true master swordsman.

That was how they all came to the docks every Sunday afternoon, Flora always sitting between her uncle and brother, quietly cheering the men on. Hard as Flora and Neal tried, neither was able to pry the winner from Henry. Flora always swore her father was the winner, and Neal would say the same about his. In the end, it never mattered, because both men would repeatedly show they were more than capable of keeping the town safe.

Everything her father did was a marvel to Flora, these sessions were no exception. She would watch enthralled as Killian and David went through their motions, never once stopping. Both men dancing around each other with elaborate turns, one man taking the initiative for a blow while the other countered with a strategic arm swing or move to the right. One man closing in as the other stepped back and a figure eight back to the fighting stance where they would repeat the dance. To the untrained eye, both were equal in ability, yet only Henry knew the truth. And he would never tell.

After their session was over, David slapped Killian hard on the back “Another day, another win Hook” he grinned as he made his way towards his son and grandchildren.  
“Nah, mate, I think today I was the victor. I got you few times there towards the end.” He followed David up the dock.  
”Whatever you say, pirate.” The prince grinned as he grabbed the jug of water by Neal’s feet. 

Killian approached Flora and scooped her up in his arms. “What do you say lass, who do you suppose was the winner today?” Flora wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and peeked over her shoulders towards David. “Sorry grandpa, daddy won this one today.” Killian laughed, pressing a kiss on her cheek. “He got you a few times there in the end. I sawed it.” Killian raised his head and let out a cackle. “From the mouths of babes, mate.”   
He turned towards his friend, his daughter still held tight in an embrace.  
David grinned and whispered something into Neal’s ear. Neal nodded and gave his father a fist bump, clearly having a similar conversation with his son.

“Daddy, I think in celebration you should take me out to ice cream” Flora whispered in her father’s ear, still clinging tightly to his neck.  
“Is that what you think, love?” He leaned his forehead onto his daughters, looking her straight in the eyes. She gave him a toothy grin and nodded, not breaking contact with her father. He leaned further and pressed a kiss to her nose before setting her down.   
“Same time next week, mate?” Killian turned to David who was already approaching the pair.   
David nodded as he leaned down and gave his granddaughter a kiss and hugged his grandson goodbye. Flora waved goodbye to her uncle before grabbing Killian’s hook and Henry’s hand. She skipped as she walked between her favorite men. She could not wait to get home and tell her mother about how her father had won again.


	3. Date Night

Killian stumbled into their bedroom, tearing his coat off in the process. He kicked his shoes off before falling face first onto the bed.

"Hi honey, how was work?" Emma asked robotically from her other side of the bed, not looking up from the files she was reading. Killian mumbled something, causing her to stop reading to look down at him. She chuckled as she saw how her pirate had sprawled himself beside her, one leg on the bed, the other hanging off the side.

Killian had unanimously been voted as the head of the board of commissioner's port authority. This meant Killian had been charged with working the docks and managing all the ships that came and went. Since Storybrooke was more or less part of this realm now, the town folk began a trading and export business, shipping a variety of goods between local and neighboring towns. It also served as a good cover for extra monitoring and security to prevent another breach. Not wanting to be too careless, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Emma had set up a sort of cloaking spell that made the vendors they bartered with not too suspicious in any matters regarding Storybrooke. Killian loved the work, and he was able to set up his own hours. Still, there were evenings like this one that had him missing his simple days of pillaging and plundering.

"Smee and Leroy got into another argument over splake." Killian mumbled, head still flat on the bed.

Emma looked over at her husband. "Splake? As in the fish?"

Killian groaned in response as Emma laughed and continued her reading.

On the days that Killian worked longer hours at the docks, Emma stayed at home with Flora. In the evenings her father would drop off a daily report of the town's eventful day so that she would be up to speed when she went in the next day. As soon as Killian arrived, Emma would sneak into their bedroom to read, allowing Killian and Flora to have their father-daughter time. Usually he would exhaust Flora enough that he would have to carry her to her bed as soon as she had her final bite of dinner.

"So love, I see you've been recalling our love story to Flora again." He finally lifted his head and gave Emma that devilish half smile he had all but trademarked. Emma bent the top corner of her report to look at him. "I did what now?"

Killian got up on one elbow as he watched her "You've been raining stories about our courtship to our daughter. No need to be ashamed love, we do have one hell of a story" he playfully pulled her toe.

"I haven't been telling Flora anything. If anything, it's you and Henry who are always 'recalling' stories to her" she smiled at the pirate beside her. She went back to finish reading the report on Mr. Van Winkle as Killian stood up and began undressing for bed. A few minutes later, Emma put her file down and crossed her arms.

"Why did you think I was talking to Flora about us dating?"

"Because as soon as I walked in, Flora asked if I would grant her the honor of going on a date." Killian replied as he pulled off his hook and brace, and changed into his usual white t-shirt and black flannel bottoms.

Emma let out a huge grin "Really? She asked you out on a date?"

Killian smiled as he settled in bed next to her. "Yes, she said, and I quote 'daddy, do you want to go on a date with me.'" He inched closer to Emma and snaked both arms around her stomach. Emma put the file on the nightstand next to her and leaned down to kiss his brow.

"So, what did you tell her?" she whispered as she played with his hair.

"I told her I'd be honored to take her out for the evening. You know me, love. I can never turn down a Swan."

Emma laughed and bent down further to place a kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness between each other before he reached over and turned off the lights.

* * *

Friday evening Killian arrived home earlier than usual. He had plans with his daughter and he didn't want to be late for them.

"Hey Killian," Henry stepped into the living room with a bowl full of cereal, his dinner of choice. "Ready for your big night with Flora?"

"Ah, she told you about it?" He laughed as he took his long leather coat off.

"Yep. Mom is helping her get ready in her room" Killian stopped and turned to look at Henry who had put his feet up on the couch and was reaching for the remote.

"What do you mean?" Killian figured he'd just pick up Flora after work and take her to her favorite ice-cream shop. After the big Emma and Snow Queen Showdown of years before, both women embraced their pasts and became closer than anyone would have imagined. As a result the Swan-Jones family got treated to free ice cream for life.

Henry leaned his head back on the sofa as he addressed Killian "I mean she's getting ready for the date you promised her. She's going all out, man. Flora had mom unpack her flower-girl dress from Bo-Peep and Archie's wedding."

Killian looked down at his outfit, regular black vest and dirty jeans he usually wore when out on the docks. "I suppose I should probably shower and change then." He spoke as he picked off a scale that had stuck to his boot. Henry shrugged as he turned back to the television.

Less than a half hour later, Killian emerged wearing his black wool knit sweater and pair of dark denims. He went upstairs to Flora's door and stopped short when he heard the laughter from Emma and Flora coming from inside. He closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned onto the door and allowed himself to get lost in the sounds of his family. After about a minute he knocked gently on the door.

He heard Flora gasp and Emma whisper something that made Flora giggle.

"Who is it?" Flora asked before giggling some more.

"It is I, lass. Ready to take my fair daughter out for the evening."

Emma opened the door and smiled "Your daughter awaits" Emma cooed as she stepped aside to let Killian enter his daughter's bedroom. Flora was standing in the middle grinning widely at him, wearing her poufy lavender dress covered in ribbons and lace.

"Flora" he walked up to her and knelt a few inches away "you look absolutely stunning." He handed her a small rose which she took immediately. She took a step back and picked up either side of her dress "As do you, daddy" she gave him an awkward curtsy that absolutely melted his heart.

He stood up and reached for her, Flora taking his hook and leading him out the door.

"Now you make sure she's back at a decent hour" Emma lectured Hook as they walked downstairs. Henry quickly put his bowl aside and went to stand next to his mother "Yeah, don't even think about bringing her back a minute after curfew!" Killian raised his brow at Henry who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, wait!" Emma ran to their room and came back with a large Polaroid camera.

"Ah love, you really don't-" but with a flash, it was too late, Emma had already taken the picture.

Henry helped Flora put on her coat as Killian reached for his "We'll be back before 7:30" he informed Emma as he buttoned up his coat.

"Daddy, don't forget to kiss mommy goodbye" Flora chided him as they were headed out. Killian laughed as he leaned over and met Emma's lips

"We'll have to teach her later that she shouldn't be encouraging her dates to kiss other people" Emma whispered as Killian gave her another quick kiss

"I hope not to have that discussion for at least 30 years" he responded as he and Flora left on their date.

* * *

Killian listened attentively as Flora discussed her day while on their walk to Granny's. She had the biggest imagination of anyone he had ever met, and was able to make any mundane story exciting. Then again, Killian was biased, and believed every word Flora said was remarkable. He held open the door for her as they stepped into her favorite diner.

As they stepped further inside Flora saw familiar faces and rushed to the table where her grandparents and uncle were sitting.

"Flora!" Mary Margaret leaned down and caught Flora as she jumped onto her lap. "You look absolutely beautiful. Hi Killian!" she hugged Flora tightly as she looked up and greeted her son-in-law.

"Your highness" Killian nodded slightly as he reached over and ruffled Neal's hair.

"Daddy and I are on a date!" Flora exclaimed, still nestled in her grandmother's lap.

"A date? How wonderful" Mary Margaret smiled widely at Flora as she turned to look at David.

"She asked me earlier this week, and I could not deny her such a request"

"There's something about these women, isn't there?" David grinned as Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"When can I go on a date?" Neal asked.

"Whenever you ask me out" Mary Margaret turned and winked at him. Neal scrunched his nose and looked at his father who just shrugged and stole one of his fries.

Flora and Killian eventually made it to their booth. Flora was delighted when Killian said she could have anything she wanted, even if it meant eating nothing but pie and pudding. Killian ordered baked macaroni and cheese, along with sweet potato fries, Flora's favorites, in an attempt to sneakily get his daughter to consume real food. It did the trick, Flora ended up eating half of the macaroni and all of the fries. The pie and pudding was left almost untouched. As they ate, Killian entertained her with stories from his pirate days (the clean ones at least) as well as the story of how Emma left Killian tied at the top of the beanstalk. For whatever reason, Flora thought that story was highly entertaining.

"But that was before mommy liked you, huh daddy?" She stood on the booth, leaning against her father's side.

"I think your mother liked me a little at that point, but I don't think she would ever acknowledge it."

Flora laughed as she reached down for another fry.

"Alright lass, it's getting late. Time to head on home."

Killian paid for their meal and said goodbye to the Charmings who were still at the diner. Flora wasn't allowed to leave until she gave Granny and Ruby her special goodbye hug so Killian stood by as he waited for his daughter. As soon as Flora came back from around the counter, Killian picked her up and headed out into the crisp evening.

"Did you have a good time, my lady?"

"I did" she nodded firmly with closed eyes. "That was the best date ever!"

Killian placed a kiss on her soft cheek before putting her down. Flora laced her fingers with his hand as they walked back home.

"I agree Flora. That was the best date ever."


End file.
